


Sorry

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends Characters: Wilt, Frankie, HarrimanRelationship: Wilt/readerRequest: Do you do FHFIF? I saw an ed edd n eddy one so thought I would ask? Can you do Wilt x reader where the reader is a imaginary friend as well? Hes really nervous to ask her out because of his arm and his eye and he thinks shes perfect. But the reader is afraid of being abandoned again.





	

You sat in the large living area in a large armchair despite your petite size. You book was open in your lap and your legs were pulled up and under yourself. It was quite late at night and most of the others were in bed. Even Frankie had finished up for the night and had went up to her bed hours ago.   
the fire was still ablaze in the beautiful fireplace and was the only source of light in the room. You had lost interest in your book a little while ago and now you were watching the fire die gradually.   
Your ears twitched when you heard the floorboards on the stairs creak and you turned your head, glancing around the chair to see the large and lanky body coming down the stairs and into the living area.   
“[y/n]? what are you still doing up?” Wilt walked over to you, his voice laced with concern.   
Of all the people in the house, Wilt was who you were closest to. He was so kind and considerate and that wasn’t something you saw much these days. You had both been here for many years and had been through ups and downs together.   
“just cant really sleep tonight.” You smiled up at him.   
Despite Wilts height, you never felt like he was looking down on you. It was strange because he normally was but when he looked at you, you saw the kindness in his eye.   
Wilt nodded at your answer before sitting in a seat opposite you his good arm lying on the armrest.   
“Why are you up so late?” You ask him, tilting your head to the side slightly. Wilt wasn’t really a party animal.   
“Oh, Coco’s talking in her sleep again.” Wilt said while rubbing his eyes. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. You adored Coco, but when she stayed in your room, she would say ‘coco’ in her sleep with every breath. You did feel sorry for him.   
You moved around so you were facing Wilt directly, your body language open and welcoming.   
Wilt watched you as you looked back to the fire. His breath caught in his throat as the fire light up your face. He always felt this when he was around you. He felt like he was on top of the world and yet at the same time, like his world was crumbling when you left.   
You glanced up and saw Wilt was staring at you. This wasn’t an uncommon thing. In fact, it was very common. You would often look up to see him staring at you.   
As normal, his eyes meet yours and his head drops, the word ‘sorry’ falling from his lips as normal. You couldn’t help but giggle at his constant apologies. You often wondered if these glances were because of the same reason you looked at him.   
You had grown to love Wilt unlike anyone before. But that scared you.   
When you had first been abandoned, you vowed never to let anyone become important to you again because if they left, you wouldn’t care.   
But you had failed. You loved him and it was painful. Painful because every time some child came to adopt a friend, your heart would jump into your throat. You knew how much everyone here wanted to be adopted and you were sure Wilt was the same. But you also knew that if he were to be adopted, you would never see him again. So you ignored every feeling and pushed them to the side.   
“[y/n]?” Wilts voice pulled your head out of the clouds and you hummed in response.   
“Why do you hide upstairs on open days?”   
Wilts question took you by surprise as your eyes widened and you snapped your head away from him, your hair pulling a barrier between you and him. You gave him the cold shoulder and he knew it.   
“sorry, sorry, I’m sorry.” Wilt repeated as he quickly darted to your side, kneeling in front of you but you stood abruptly, your book falling off your lap and hitting his foot. But you moved away from him, over to the door, your arms wrapped around yourself. But you stopped in the door way, glancing back at Wilt who was getting up off his knees, his eyes begging you for a reason for your sudden outburst and yet asking for forgiveness. You look away from him again.   
“Because I cant see my friends leaving me again. If im upstairs, then I don’t see them leaving and never coming back.” You whisper, only just loud enough for him to hear. His eye widened as he walked over to you again. You were about to ask what he was doing but then he bent down and wrapped his good arm around you, his other arm settling on your side.   
you were surprised he didn’t say anything but then you realised he didn’t know what to say.   
“Well, you don’t need to worry about me going anywhere.” Wilt chuckled, pulling back after a while. You frowned at him, silently asking why. But he just waved his stump arm at you and gestured to his bad eye.   
You felt a rush of sorrow for him as you realised how selfish you were being. Yes, you didn’t want to lose him, but he deserved to be happy to.   
“oh Wilt. Your arm and eye isn’t anything bad or negative. Im sure someone wonderful will come into your life and not care.” You giggled, rubbing the side of his arm and looking up at him. You saw him looking down at you, a silent debate obvious in his eyes.   
“Do you?” Wilt asked, looking as though he was afraid of the answer. It made your heart break to think of how his confidence must suffer due to these small things. You wanted to make him feel better about himself, see the person you see.   
“Of course not. Wilt, it makes you who you are. You’re nice and caring. You’re compassionate, kind, warm, handsome, generous. God Wilt, its one of the reasons I love you.” You smiled and then froze as Wilts eye widened at your words. You didn’t mean to tell him that. You were trying to make him see the person you see. You wanted him not to doubt himself. So much so, you didn’t filter what you were saying and let the words of your deepest secret slip from your lips.   
He was now staring at you, shock clear on his face. Your cheeks began to boil as you looked away.   
“Im sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” You mumbled, embarrassed by your words.   
“Im glad you did.” Wilt said and as you looked up to ask him why, his mouth was pressed against yours.   
Your mind exploded with your true feelings for him as he gently kissed you. You were frozen to the spot, enjoying the kiss too much to move.   
But all too soon, he pulled away, both of you breathless.   
“Im sorry.” He panted, his cheeks dusted with a pink colour which made you giggle.   
“Don’t apologies.” You mumbled, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him back in for another sweet kiss.   
Sure, one day someone might come along and adopt you or Wilt, but you had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the end of anything between you two.   
“What the blazes is going on in here?!” You jumped apart at the sound of Mr Herriman voice. Looking over, you saw him and Frankie standing in the door way. He seemed enraged but Frankie was grinning from ear to ear, even winking at you. Herriman hopped forward but before he could scold either of you, Frankie shouted “Dog!” which made him flee the room in comical fashion.   
“Thanks, Frankie.” You grinned at her as you and Wilt walked past.   
“No problem.” She replied, obviously happy she had got to scare him.   
As you climbed the stairs, you glanced over your shoulder to make sure Frankie couldn’t hear you.   
“Wilt, you wanna sleep in with me tonight? Since Coco’s talking in her sleep.” You quickly added the last part, your cheeks red.   
Wilt nodded his head, his eye bobbling a bit which made you smile as he took your hand in his.


End file.
